In the prior art, is known to use a foldable case or container having two shell-like halves movable between open and closed positions relative to one another to temporarily enclose the head of a paint brush, for example to facilitate cleanly storage or transport a used paint brush and its wet bristles. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,540,363 and 6,338,406 show examples of cases or containers for holding paint brushes after use.
However, prior art paint brush cases have been typically designed with only the sole function of holding or storing a used paint brush in mind, and thus have not addressed other needs that may typically encountered when painting, particularly the need to carry not only paint brushes, but other painting tools as well, such as brush cleaners or combs, paint roller cleaners or scrapers.